


Be There for You

by lovealways21



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah feels guilty for what he and Freya did to Davina and Hayley comforts him. - Post 3x20</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be There for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote in response to a prompt by an anon on Tumblr. I decided, in the end, to make this one a short and sweet one-shot. I wanted to keep this in character for Haylijah and short and sweet is exactly that. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Tumblr Request; Hayley comforting Elijah who is feeling guilty about what he and Freya did to Davina.

Hayley awoke feeling more content than she'd felt in a long time. Despite the recent unfortunate events that had taken place, she had found an inkling of happiness again in the form of Elijah. Thanks to Klaus helping wake her up to what she'd always known, she was done pushing Elijah away every chance she got. Hayley was going to take every opportunity she had to be with Elijah; she wasn't going to waste them any longer. The stakes were too high these days to continue to let fear and guilt be her guides.

Opening her eyes, Hayley frowned when she saw that the other side of the bed was empty. The wrinkles in the sheets were the only reminders that he'd previously been there next to her. Hayley rolled over onto her back and sat up, letting her eyes adjust. It was still dark out, the moonlight was the only light source in the bedroom.

She and Elijah had sat quietly in front of the fire for at least an hour or so before retiring to bed earlier in the night. After the long day they both had, they'd been exhausted. Hayley had fallen into the most peaceful sleep she'd had in ages due to Elijah laying next to her. They had laid down facing each other, staring at each other silently as they simply basked in each other's presences. No words were needed at all during those couple of hours.

Hayley smiled as she replayed those few hours in her head. She was relieved and happy that she'd finally stopped pushing him away. How she could've possibly stayed away from Elijah for this long was beyond her. After this night, Hayley honestly never wanted to be away from him again; she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it. She hoped that she wouldn't ever have to find out.

Getting out of bed, Hayley walked out of the room in search of where Elijah had gone. It wasn't long before she found him back in front of the fire again. She stood in the doorway for a moment before stepping inside the room.

A small smile made its way onto Hayley's face as her eyes landed on the drink in his hand. "Nursing another drink, I see?" she asked teasingly.

Instead of replying, Elijah stayed still and quiet. His attention never left the flickering of flames in the fireplace, not even when Hayley knocked like she had done earlier.

Hayley's small smile fell into a frown.

"Elijah," she called to him, successfully breaking him away from his intense gaze on the fire. "Is everything okay?"

It was then that Elijah turned and tilted his head to look up at her. He did not have to say anything. One glance at the expression on his face was all it took for Hayley to know that guilt was eating away at him. He wore the same exact expression that - up until only a few hours ago - she had seen every time she looked in the mirror. She knew how it felt to feel guilty about someone's death and it wasn't a feeling she would wish on even her worst enemy; therefore, she couldn't bare to see Elijah feeling that way.

"I truly did not want to have to do it," he spoke up quietly, the disgust he felt for himself evident in his tone.

Without a word, Hayley made her way over to where he was and resumed her position from earlier next to him. She reached forward and placed one of her hands on top of his; the other one went to the drink in his hand and took it from him, placing it down on the coffee table.

"I wish there was something I could say to help you feel better," Hayley admitted, leaning back to look into his eyes. "I could say that you did what you had to do. I could say that what you did was the last resort option. Both of those would be the truth, but the truth hurts sometimes and the truth won't help rid you of the guilt."

Elijah flashed her a brief, sad smile as if to thank her for trying before breaking their eye contact. "I should've tried harder to find another way," he said, shaking his head. "Davina didn't deserve that."

"Elijah," Hayley spoke his name in a quiet breath, reaching up to cup his jaw in the palm of her hand and turn him back to look at her. "I know you would have never done it if there had been any other way."

Her words did nothing to help ease his guilt; her heart broke for him.

"I'm so sorry that you had to make such a decision," Hayley said apologetically, leaning forward to gently press a kiss to the side of his mouth. "I'm so, so sorry," she repeated as she pulled back slightly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Elijah didn't answer immediately. They sat there in silence for the second time that night. Except this time around, they were intently staring at each other like their sanity depended on it….which it just might have.

"Stay with me," Elijah responded after a while, his voice stern and sure.

Hayley offered him a smile. "Always and forever," she assured him, wrapping her free arm around his waist and pulling herself as close to him as she could manage.

For as long as she could help it, she would stick to her promise of always and forever just as he always kept his.


End file.
